Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop
by denayaira
Summary: I never knew just what it was about this old coffee shop I love so much. All of the while I never knew... ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai, song-fic, one-shot, 4138 words. Untuk Raika Carnelian. Read and review if you don't mind, pals!


**Author's Note:**_  
_Jangan lupa ikut Fujoshi Independence Day #2! Silahkan cari grupnya, Fujoshi Independence Day, di FB, dan keterangannya ada di sana. Di shrine juga bakal ada infonya~ ikut yaa? XD

Another one, kalo ada mistype dan misword harap langsung ditegur. Saya belum sempat proof-read soalnya, m-mau menyapu sisa-sisa pohon ketapangku yang malang… T_T #curcol #abaikan

* * *

**Warnings!**  
Boy x Boy. Banyak flashback, alur maju mundur. Ada cukup banyak bahasan tentang makanan dan minuman, yang takut ngiler dan puasa makruh, ayo save page trus baca pas habis buka. S.N salah jadi, gak jelas siapa semenya. :D /plak (Warnings macam APA ini? Wekekek~ XP)

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Naruto, nor making any money from this fic. Naruto is respectively belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-sensei.

* * *

**_Dedicated for my little sist, Raika Carnelian_**

**_Happy birthday, Raika!_**

**_Gomen kalo ini berasa N.S. Saya sudah berusaha keras untuk mencoba membuat S.N, t-tapi sepertinya malah jadi S.N.S XP  
Ya sutralah, pokoknya wish you all the best, dear~ moga-moga hadiah ini bisa diterima yaaa~ ;)_**

* * *

_A Naruto Fanfiction, based on **Landon Pigg**'s song  
_

**Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop**

_**By: Ange la Nuit**_

* * *

Pagi itu masih sama dengan pagi sebelumnya.

Udara sejuk musim semi di bulan Maret yang akan menghangat seiring dengan pergerakan mentari, suara kicauan para burung yang bertengger di pepohonan, juga angin penebar samar wangi bunga yang berasal entah dari mana. Angin seakan menambah indah suasana di kedai kopi tua tak bernama itu—sebuah kedai kopi tua yang terletak cukup jauh dari pusat kota, hanya beberapa meter dari hutan yang menjadi perbatasan.

Dan di sanalah Uchiha Sasuke duduk pagi ini, pada satu set meja yang terletak di bagian luar kedai, siap menikmati secangkir kopi hangat dan seporsi biskuit yang tersedia di atas mejanya. Sang Uchiha muda yang memiliki rambut dan mata berwarna hitam pekat meraih dan mengangkat cangkir kopinya. Ia menyesap kopi Cortado pesanannya, menghirup aroma kopi yang kuat bersamaan dengan paduan rasa pahit kopi serta manisnya susu di atas lidahnya.

Hampir tak ada yang berbeda pagi ini.

…bukankah begitu seharusnya?

Karena lelaki berkemeja itu telah duduk di sana, di kedai yang sama setiap harinya, di kursi yang sama pula. Kursi dan meja yang membelakangi bagian kiri teras kedai ini seolah memang telah menjadi singgasana Sasuke selama beberapa bulan terakhir, dan itulah mengapa ia lagi-lagi duduk di sini untuk hari ini. Bahkan, ia juga memesan menu yang tidak jauh berbeda dari kemarin, kopi Cortado dan seporsi biskuit gandum tawar. Cuaca pagi ini bahkan tak terasa berbeda dengan hari sebelumnya, seakan ingin mengulang pagi yang sama lagi bagi Sasuke.

Tetapi… ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Dan Sasuke belum tahu itu apa.

Lelaki muda yang mengenakan kemeja putih bergaris biru vertikal ini meletakkan cangkir kopinya. Dipandanginya sejenak meja dengan kursi-kursi yang masih kosong, sebelum pandangannya jatuh lagi pada jalan berukuran sedang berlapis aspal yang berada tak jauh darinya. Jalan itu masih sepi, hampir kosong. Hanya ada satu dua kendaraan yang melewatinya. Dan jika ada orang yang iseng untuk berada di sana selama sepuluh menit untuk menghitung jumlah kendaraan yang lewat, ia bahkan tak perlu menggunakan dua tangan.

Itu semua, karena saat ini masih sangat pagi, dan sudut kota ini memang jarang terjamah oleh orang-orang kota. Sasuke tahu karena ini adalah kunjungannya pada kedai tua ini—entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya. Sudah terlalu banyak hari-hari yang ia lewatkan dengan datang dan sarapan di kedai ini, sampai-sampai ia tak mampu menghitungnya lagi.

Aneh. Karena Sasuke tidak tahu kenapa, ia ingin terus memandangi jalan yang hampir kosong itu. Jika ada orang yang datang, entah itu pengunjung kedai atau pegawai, biasanya mereka akan lewat sini. Dan—

"Mencari Naruto?" pertanyaan itu menarik perhatian Sasuke. Ditolehkan kepalanya untuk mendapati asal suara itu: Jiraiya, pria tua pemilik kedai, dan juga orang yang telah melayani pesanannya pagi ini.

Sasuke segera membuka mulutnya, "Tidak, aku—"

"Aku tidak tahu kenapa ia terlambat," potong Jiraiya yang terlihat sedang mengelap permukaan meja kayu bulat yang terletak tak jauh dari Sasuke dengan wajah acuh tak-acuh. "Tapi dia tidak meminta izin sampai sekarang. Jadi anak itu pasti datang. Tunggu sajalah."

Kali ini, Sasuke memutuskan untuk tidak membalas. Sebagai gantinya mata onyx hitamnya juga belum terlihat berkedip.

Dalam diamnya, tanpa sadar hati lelaki muda itu bertanya…

_Narutokah…?_

…_Narutokah yang membuat pagi ini terasa berbeda?_

Sasuke meraih dan meneguk kopinya lagi sebelum meletakkan cangkirnya kembali.

Kali ini, ia tak lagi ingin bertanya-tanya apa gerangan yang membuat paginya berbeda. Namun sayang, ia tak bisa menghentikan otaknya untuk mengingat rupa pemuda yang namanya baru saja disebut oleh sang pemilik kedai.

Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Pemuda berumur 19 tahun yang bekerja hampir full time di kedai kopi ini bahkan sebelum Sasuke datang kemari. Pemuda itu memiliki tubuh cukup bidang, dengan tinggi yang cukup pula untuk pemuda seumurannya. Ia berambut kuning keemasan, bermata biru safir, dengan kulit yang berwarna lebih kecokelatan dibandingkan kulit Sasuke. Pemuda itu memiliki senyum yang hangat, dan juga cengiran yang kadang membuat Sasuke ingin menyumpal mulut maupun gigi pemuda itu dengan roti terdekat—apalagi jika itu adalah salah satu cengiran lebar saat Sasuke kalah argumen dengannya.

Ya. Pelayan yang satu itu memang sangat sering menghabiskan waktu dengan Sasuke. Wajar, mengingat tempat ini memang tak begitu ramai karena terletak jauh dari pusat kota. Hanya ada para penduduk sekitar yang sesekali menyempatkan diri untuk datang, duduk dan menyesap secangkir kopi. Kadang ditambah pula dengan para ibu yang sepertinya lupa atau malah tak sadar bahwa tempat tak bernama ini adalah kedai kopi, lalu datang hanya untuk memilih cukup banyak roti atau kue lalu dibawanya pulang. Dan jika saat-saat luang datang di tengah pekerjaannya, ketimbang menghabiskan waktu di dalam kedai bersama sang pemilik, Naruto lebih suka duduk di depan Sasuke sembari mengomentari berbagai hal—kopinya yang terlalu pahit, misalnya.

Mengingat ini, entah sadar atau tidak, Sasuke kini melirik cangkir kopinya.

Jenis kopi ini, Cortado, adalah perpaduan ekstrak kopi murni dan susu dengan perbandingan satu banding satu. Manis, namun juga masih cukup terasa pahit, meski setidaknya tak sepahit dan sepekat kopi hitam yang biasa ia pesan dulu. Nah, bisa tebak siapa gerangan yang membuatnya mulai meminum ini?

Naruto orangnya.

Pemuda itu tahu Sasuke tak begitu suka manis, hal ini ditebaknya dari pesanan sang Uchiha, yakni toast tanpa selai, pudding roti tanpa susu, maupun bercangkir-cangkir kopi hitam setiap harinya. Hingga suatu hari, tiba-tiba saja pesanan kopi hitamnya terganti dengan secangkir Cortado, lengkap dengan cengiran—_yang seharusnya amat menyebalkan_—dari pemuda itu, serta brosur kesehatan tentang pengaruh kafein terhadap tubuh yang disodorkan ke depan wajahnya.

Ia juga tidak mengerti mengapa… ketimbang pergi mencari kedai lain yang bisa memperlakukan pengunjungnya dengan lebih baik, Sasuke malah memilih untuk tetap datang ke sana dan memesan Cortado setiap harinya. Sungguh. Sasuke kadang tidak mengerti dirinya sendiri.

Hingga detik ini pagi ini masih terasa berbeda, dan wajah pemuda itu terlintas lagi di benaknya.

* * *

"_Suatu saat, aku pasti akan mendirikan kafeku sendiri," ucap pemuda pirang itu suatu ketika. Mata birunya terarah pada jalanan yang berada di depan kedai, sebuah senyum memang tak terlihat dari bibirnya, tapi terpancar lewat matanya._

_Melihat itu, Sasuke hampir saja menggeleng sendiri. Diusirnya jauh-jauh desir aneh di dadanya, sebelum ia bergerak menelan makanannya lalu membalas, "Mendirikan bisnis itu tidak mudah, dobe,"—ia bergerak memotong roti panggang di piringnya lagi—"kau bahkan tidak becus menjadi pramusaji. Bagaimana nasib kafemu nanti?"_

_Sasuke menusuk dan memasukkan potongan roti ke dalam mulutnya dengan garpu. Entah kenapa meski mulutnya berkata begitu, terpikir olehnya untuk suatu saat membantu pemuda itu jika nantinya ia serius untuk membuat kafenya sendiri._

"_Brengsek," umpat Naruto kesal, Sasuke bahkan mendapati bibir si pemuda Uzumaki maju setengah senti, "jangan menilaiku serendah itu. Aku ini lebih pandai daripada yang kau pikirkan, tahu."_

_Hanya berselang sedetik kemudian, Sasuke melihat pemuda pirang itu mengambil sepotong toast miliknya lalu memakannya dan mulai mengunyah._

_Seukir seringai segera terukir di bibir sang Uchiha._

"…_usuratonkachi," ucapnya, mencoba menyembunyikan lengkung di bibirnya itu, "Setahuku tak ada pelayan… apalagi owner kafe, __yang__ memakan__ makanan pesanan pelanggannya sendiri."_

_Dan seketika itu juga Naruto tersedak._

* * *

Ingin rasanya Sasuke menyeringai lagi saat mengingat peristiwa itu.

Itu hanyalah satu dari banyak waktu yang telah dilewatkannya dengan Naruto. Jadi seharusnya ini bukanlah apa-apa. Wajar saja 'kan jika ketiadaan Naruto membuat paginya terasa berbeda? Bahkan sejak kali pertama ia datang ke kedai kopi ini, Sasuke telah bertemu Naruto. Dan—ah, tunggu dulu.

…bukankah justru Narutolah yang membuatnya datang ke tempat ini?

Sasuke hampir mengerjapkan matanya. Tak percaya.

Ya. Narutolah yang membuatnya mulai datang ke kedai ini. Bagaimana ia bisa lupa?

* * *

_Malam itu, hampir setengah tahun yang lalu, Sasuke dalam perjalanan pulang ke rumah setelah salah satu pertemuan bisnisnya yang diadakan di luar kota. Ya, pertemuan bisnis yang sayangnya tidak berhasil, membuatnya pulang menembus hujan menaiki mobil sedan hitamnya dengan wajah muram. Namun kesialannya rupanya tak berhenti di sana. Di tengah jalan, sang Uchiha merasakan ada yang aneh dengan mobilnya. Mengendalikannya jadi lebih sulit, dan kecepatannya berkurang drastis. Ia jelas tak ingin mengambil resiko, dan terpaksa menghentikan mobilnya di tengah perjalanan… masih berada di luar kota, di pinggir kota Konoha, tepat di sisi jalan kecil beraspal yang hampir tak dikenalnya._

_Katakanlah ia memang sedang sial malam itu, atau setidaknya, begitu anggapannya saat itu. Karena saat membuka laci dashboard untuk mencari payung demi melindungi diri di bawah terpaan hujan yang amat deras, Sasuke malah tidak menemukan apa-apa di lacinya. Barulah lelaki itu ingat bahwa ia membersihkan isi dashboard-nya kemarin, dan belum sempat memasukkan kembali barang-barang untuk keadaan darurat yang biasanya selalu siap di dalam lacinya._

_Sembari menghempas nafas kesal dan mengutuk keadaan dengan kedua bibirnya, Sasuke turun dari mobil dan membiarkan hujan membasahi tubuhnya dengan segera. Ia lalu bergerak ke depan untuk membuka kap mobilnya, memeriksa ada kesalahan apa dengan mesinnya malam itu. Dengan penerangan seadanya dari LCD ponselnya, Sasuke belum juga menemukan masalah di mesin mobilnya. Benda itu terlihat baik-baik saja di matanya, tak ada asap ataupun bau aneh yang keluar dari sana, dan itu berarti ia harus berada di bawah hujan lebih lama untuk mengecek masalah apa yang sebenarnya tengah melanda sedan miliknya._

_Dengan penuh emosi Sasuke menutup kap mobilnya keras, tak peduli jika ada bagian logamnya yang remuk atau sekrup yang lepas. Ia bergerak untuk mengecek satu persatu ban mobilnya, mau tak mau berjongkok di sisi ban dan menyinari benda berbentuk lingkaran itu dengan cahaya dari ponselnya. Di sisi belakang mobil, tepat pada roda keempat yang terletak di bagian kanan belakang, akhirnya Sasuke menemukan sumber permasalahannya: bannya yang telah kempes._

_"Akh, sial!" umpat Sasuke yang masih berjongkok sembari menumbukkan kepalan tangannya di badan mobil._

_Saat Sasuke masih menyusun skenario terburuk di dalam kepalanya karena kejadian ini, tiba-tiba saja hujan tak lagi jatuh membasahi badannya. Dan Sasuke tahu persis itu bukan karena hujan yang telah berhenti—bunyi deras air yang jatuh menabrak tanah dan juga angin kencang masih sangat terdengar olehnya, dan tak ada cara lain baginya selain mendongak ke atas untuk melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi._

"_Ban bocor, ya?" suara itu sampai ke otak Sasuke bersamaan dengan citra seorang pemuda berambut pirang bermata biru safir yang sedang memegang payung transparan, berdiri setengah menunduk hampir di atas Sasuke untuk melihat keadaan ban mobilnya dengan pandangan penuh perhatian sekaligus rasa penasaran._

_Kala itu Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk—sebagian karena ia memang bukan orang yang banyak bicara, dan sebagiannya lagi karena ia tiba-tiba saja tidak tahu harus menjawab apa._

"_Akan kupanggilkan temanku untuk memperbaikinya," ucap pemuda itu lagi, lalu ditambah dengan satu cengiran di wajahnya, "dan sambil menunggu kita bisa menghangatkan diri di sana!"_

_Ia mengangkat tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang payung, menunjuk ke arah belakangnya dengan jempol dari tangannya yang hampir terkepal.  
_

_Sasuke mengikuti arah jempol si pemuda yang diarahkan pada sesuatu; sebuah bangunan kayu berteras lebar dengan pintu kaca kembar tertutup rapat dan juga satu lampu mungil dengan casing bunga logam a la Vintage yang tergantung di bagian atas pintu bagian kirinya._

_Dan itulah kali pertama Sasuke menemukan kedai tua tak bernama it—ah, mungkin lebih tepatnya, 'ditemukan' oleh sang pemuda Uzumaki._

* * *

Lelaki berkemeja putih bergaris biru vertikal ini hanya mengangguk halus ke arah seorang wanita tua bermata hijau emerald yang tersenyum manis ke arahnya saat melangkah menuju pintu masuk. Dan setelah wanita itu masuk ke dalam pintu yang bergerak menutup otomatis dengan pegas sederhana di dalamnya, Sasuke kembali mengangkat cangkir Cortado-nya dan meneguk minumannya lagi. Lalu diraihnya satu lagi biskuit gandum berbentuk persegi panjang kecil itu dari atas piring, dan digigitnya, dan dikunyahnya perlahan.

Sasuke masih ingat persis detail pengalaman pertamanya di kedai kopi ini bersama Naruto. Tidak henti-hentinya pemuda itu berbicara untuk mengenalkan dirinya dan juga kedai yang akan mereka datangi. Setelah membuka kunci pintu belakang yang terhubung langsung dengan dapur, Naruto segera mengarahkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke bagian utama kedai dan duduk di sisi barnya. Pemuda itu lalu meraih pesawat telepon yang di mata Sasuke sepertinya berumur sama dengan kedai kopi ini karena modelnya yang teramat sangat kuno—berwarna hitam mengilap dengan tombol-tombol logam berwarna emas yang harus diputar dulu untuk bisa menghubungi nomor yang ingin dituju. Dan setelah 'memanggil' temannya untuk memperbaiki ban yang bermasalah itu, Naruto bergegas ke belakang sebelum pemuda itu kembali dan menyodorkan handuk putih bersih—_yang katanya tersimpan untuk jaga-jaga di lokernya_—kepada Sasuke, dan, tentu saja, menawari Sasuke untuk minum kopi demi menghangatkan diri.

Dan dari semua itu, ada sebuah percakapan yang sangat terpatri di otak Sasuke:

"_Kau sudah jauh-jauh datang ke kedai kopi tapi malah memesan kopi hitam? Ha. Ini penghinaan namanya. Sekalian saja kau pulang ke rumah dan bikin kopi sendiri!"  
"…Aku tidak jauh-jauh datang untuk berada di sini. Kalau aku bisa pulang, aku sudah menghilang dari hadapanmu, usuratonkachi."  
"Ap—brengsek!"_

Hell yeah. Pertengkaran pertama Uzumaki Naruto versus Uchiha Sasuke seumur hidup mereka.

Sasuke sungguh tidak tahu kenapa malam itu bibirnya begitu lancar mengucapkan kalimat pertamanya untuk si pemuda pirang. Belum lagi, pertengkaran kekanakan mereka yang terus berlanjut panjang, namun diakhiri dengan satu cangkir kopi hitam pekat dan pahit tanpa gula sebutir pun yang dibuat oleh Naruto dengan penuh dendam. Mereka berbincang—_atau mungkin lebih tepat disebut saling berbantahan_—hingga berjam-jam berikutnya, dan tahu-tahu saja sinar matahari sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan yang penuh dengan meja-meja mahogani bundar bertindih kursi itu lewat jendela bertirai putih tipis di bagian kanan kedai.

Dan, tentu saja, ditandai pula dengan kedatangan teman Naruto bermarga Nara, yang ternyata tertidur kembali setelah telpon dari kawannya itu ditutup tadi malam.

Sungguh. Hingga kini Sasuke masih tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya membuatnya rela menempuh perjalanan setengah jam melalui puluhan kilometer dari apartemennya di pusat kota Konoha hanya untuk sarapan di kedai itu lagi tepat sehari setelahnya, dan menjadikan itu sebagai rutinitasnya hingga kini.

"Datang lagi ya, Haruno-san!"

Kalimat itu membuat Sasuke mendongak. Ia mendapati Jiraiya berdiri di depan pintu sembari tersenyum dan melambai pada wanita tua berbaju peach dengan rambut keperakan tadi yang kini telah berjalan memunggungi mereka, meninggalkan kedai dengan satu kotak kue berukuran sedang di tangannya.

Lalu saat sosok wanita itu semakin hilang dari pandangan, Jiraiya melirik ke arah Sasuke. Segera digaruknya kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Kenapa Naruto belum datang juga, ya? Tumben…" Dengan itu, ia bergerak masuk lagi ke dalam kedainya.

Sasuke tiba-tiba saja ingin menghembuskan napas panjang yang ditahannya tanpa sadar, tapi ia malah memilih untuk sedikit mengerutkan dahinya dalam keheranan.

Kenapa pula sedari tadi sang pemilik kedai terus menghubungkan dirinya dengan Naruto? Apa sebegitu identiknya ia dengan keberadaan Naruto? Ataukah… sebaliknya? Justru Naruto yang tercermin oleh keberadaannya di tempat ini?

Ah. Diputuskan oleh Sasuke untuk berhenti memikirkannya, dan ia akhirnya benar-benar menghembuskan napas panjang. Hanya senapas setelahnya, Sasuke menghirup dalam lagi udara pagi, kali ini demi merasakan kembali udara yang masih terasa dingin, bersih, dan sejuk, begitu segar untuk paru-parunya saat ini.

Mungkin ini pula salah satu alasan yang membuatnya datang dan menikmati sarapan di tempat ini hampir setiap hari. Di jam seperti ini, udara di kota Konoha bisa dipastikan sudah tercemar oleh karbon dari beragam kendaraan—tidak hanya membuat udara pengap dan menghangat dengan cepat, tapi juga kadang menimbulkan bau yang tidak menyenangkan, dan… memuakkan, dalam opini Sasuke.

Tetapi tidak dengan tempat ini. Mungkin—Sasuke segera melirik ke tempat yang dimaksud—karena adanya daerah itu.

Kedai kopi tua ini terletak di pinggir kota Konoha, tepat di tepi jalan yang ternyata bersebelahan dengan hutan. Ya. Bahkan dari tempatnya duduk sekarang, lelaki muda berusia 23 tahun ini sudah bisa melihat barisan pepohonan beralaskan rumput liar dan dedaunan kering yang berdiri di hampir sepanjang jalan dalam sudut pandangnya. Dan Sasuke teringat tentang satu lagi pengalamannya bersama Naruto yang berhubungan dengan hutan ini.

* * *

_Berbeda dari biasanya, pagi itu Sasuke datang ke tempat ini langsung dari kantor._

_Hampir semalaman ia tidak tidur, demi mempersiapkan presentasi untuk meeting hari ini dengan salah satu calon partnernya. Semestinya hal remeh macam itu tidak lagi dikerjakannya sendiri. Tetapi sekretarisnya tiba-tiba saja jatuh sakit, dan mengakui lewat telpon bahwa ia bahkan belum menyelesaikan sampai separuh pekerjaan mereka hanya karena menunda dengan ancang-ancang akan menyelesaikannya di beberapa hari terakhir. Mau tidak mau, Sasuke memilih menyelesaikan semuanya sendirian daripada keberadaan orang lain membuat suasana hatinya malam itu bertambah buruk dan presentasinya berakhir dengan kekacauan._

_Saat itu Sasuke pulang ke rumah hanya untuk membersihkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya, lalu kembali ke kantor untuk pertemuan. Tetapi rapat mereka ternyata belum membuahkan hasil, wakil dari calon parter itu malah meminta waktu untuk berpikir dan memutuskan._

_Dan di tengah keletihan dan tekanan yang memuncak, lelaki muda ini pun memilih datang ke kedai kopi tua tanpa nama tempat Naruto bekerja untuk sarapan yang sangat terlambat. Sasuke memilih untuk memesan tiga keeping toast dan black coffee kental ketimbang Cortado yang telah beberapa minggu Naruto berikan untuknya hanya untuk mendengar…_

"_Sudah kubilang, Sasuke, kopi hitam itu—"_

"_Aku mau pesan apa juga itu bukan urusanmu, idiot," Sasuke memotong, dipandangnya tajam pemuda pirang itu tepat di mata. "Bahkan jika aku mati karena pengaruh kafein, itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu."_

_Naruto terdiam selama beberapa belas detik saat mendengar ini. Pupil mata birunya terlihat agak membesar, mungkin karena terkejut, dan ekspresinya juga berubah seketika._

_Dan saat itulah Sasuke menyadari bahwa ia sudah keterlaluan, melampiaskan kekesalannya pada Naruto tanpa ia sadari. Tetapi mulutnya juga masih terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, dan ia memilih untuk membuang muka dari pemuda berkemeja putih itu ketimbang meminta maaf._

"_Sikapmu itu menyebalkan sekali, tahu," didengarnya Naruto berkata. Namun saat ia mendongak, didapatinya pemuda itu sudah berjalan melewati pintu menuju bagian dalam kedai, mungkin untuk memberikan pesanan Sasuke pada Jiraiya sebelum kembali lagi dengan nampan kayu di tangan dan minuman yang dipesannya._

_Sasuke hanya bisa menghembuskan napas panjang sembari memejamkan mata. Dipijatnya dahinya yang terasa sakit, entah karena kurang tidur atau karena tekanan jiwanya sekarang. Ia tak akan heran jika pagi ini Naruto tidak tinggal setelah mengantar pesanannya, tidak duduk di kursi kosong di seberang mejanya dan berceloteh tentang beragam hal sembari mengambil satu dua potong makanan Sasuke atau bahkan menyesap kopinya juga seperti biasanya. Sungguh, Sasuke bahkan sudah bersiap untuk mendengar suara cangkir dan piring toast yang diletakkan keras dan penuh emosi ke atas meja, atau mungkin garpu dan sendok yang dibiarkan jatuh begitu saja._

_Tapi perkiraannya sama sekali salah._

_Ketimbang mendapati pemuda itu kembali dengan nampan kayu di tangan, Sasuke malah menemukan Naruto yang telah mengenakan jaket kupluk oranye bergambar rubah kesayangannya melapisi kemeja putih yang ia gunakan sedari tadi, ditambah pula dengan sebungkus kantung kertas cokelat di tangannya. Belum lagi, setelah si pirang berjalan mendekati Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja ia meraih mantel cokelat yang Sasuke sandarkan di kursi sebelahnya._

"_Ini pesananmu, Tuan Uchiha," ucap pemuda itu tegas, menatapnya tepat di mata. "Ikuti aku."_

"_Ap—"_

"_Kau tidak mau kopi, sandwich, dan tubuhmu jadi dingin, 'kan?" Naruto memotong perkataannya, ia mulai melangkah ke arah jalan dengan mantel Sasuke di tangan kanan, dan kantung kertas itu di tangan kiri. "Ikuti saja aku!"_

_Melihat Naruto sudah dengan mudahnya menyeberangi jalan yang memang hampir selalu sepi itu lalu berjalan menuju ke arah hutan, mau tak mau Sasuke bangkit dari kursinya dan menjejaki langkah Naruto. Kehilangan mantelnya sama sekali bukan masalah, dan walaupun lambungnya sudah bergolak meminta mangsa, Sasuke mengikuti Naruto semata-mata karena penasaran dengan apa yang akan dilakukannya._

_Saat Sasuke telah berada di belakangnya, di jalan setapak yang berada di pinggir hutan, belum terlalu jauh dari jalan itu, Naruto berhenti dan berbalik untuk melemparkan mantel itu ke arah Sasuke. Kala itu musim dingin memang telah mencapai akhir, cahaya matahari juga semakin lama semakin meninggi, tapi udara hutan masih terlalu dingin bagi mereka yang berjalan masuk ke dalamnya tanpa bantuan jaket atau mantel. Sasuke tak bisa apa-apa selain berdiri diam dan mengenakan mantel yang telah dilemparkan kembali padanya itu._

"_Kenapa diam di situ?" Sasuke mendongak, mendapati Naruto yang menatap kesal kepadanya. Ditariknya bagian lengan kanan dari mantel Sasuke dengan tangan kirinya, dan ia mulai melangkah lagi. "Ayo!"_

"_Kau mau membawaku ke mana, hah?" lelaki muda berambut hitam itu akhirnya memprotes meski kakinya juga mulai melangkah, "Jangan menarikku begini!"_

_Mendengar itu, si pemuda pirang yang lebih pendek beberapa sentimeter saja darinya itu menghentikan langkahnya lagi. Ia menoleh memandang Sasuke sejenak dengan mata jernih beriris biru langitnya. Kemudian, Naruto melepaskan tarikannya pada mantel Sasuke—hanya untuk berpindah menggenggam jemari Sasuke erat dengan tangannya yang hangat sedetik setelahnya._

_Pupil hitam Sasuke melebar dalam kagetnya. Dan sebaliknya, dengan pipi yang—kalau Sasuke tidak salah lihat—agak merona, Naruto menjulurkan lidah, tidak memberi penjelasan atas kelakuannya itu, lalu kembali menuntun Sasuke berjalan makin jauh ke dalam hutan…_

…_masih dengan tangan yang terus bertautan._

* * *

Saat mengingat ini, Sasuke segera mengaitkan telapak kedua tangannya dengan siku di atas meja, dan disandarkannya dahinya di sana dengan agak frustasi. Itu mungkin salah satu kejadian paling memalukan yang pernah ia rasakan seumur hidup. Ia memang berhasil menahan diri untuk tidak merona, sungguh, karena kalau memang terjadi, akan terlalu memalukan. Tapi ia benar-benar gagal mengatur detak jantungnya agar kembali normal saat itu. Jantungnya terus saja berdebar keras selama ia dituntun untuk terus melangkah di atas jalan setapak itu, menuju tempat yang diakui sang pemuda sebagai tempat favoritnya.

Setelah berjalan sekitar sepuluh hingga lima belas menit, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat yang Naruto inginkan; sebuah danau. Danau berukuran medium, hampir kecil malah, yang ternyata tak lagi beku, dan justru terlihat begitu jernih dan berkilau diterpa sinar matahari. Tetapi, bukan hanya itu yang membuatnya terpesona. Melainkan… cerminan dari kilau sinar matahari itu di mata biru Naruto saat mereka berdiri di tepinya…

* * *

"_Indah 'kan, Sasuke?" katanya. Mata birunya berkilau begitu indah, memancarkan bagaimana perasaan Naruto saat ini. "Andai bisa, aku ingin mendirikan kedai kopiku di tempat seperti ini. Kafe yang dibangun di atas danau… pasti keren, 'kan?" Cengiran lebar memenuhi wajahnya._

_Tidak, lelaki yang satu tidak langsung menjawab. Sasuke hanya memandang Naruto, tepat di mata. Sesungguhnya tidak mampu berkata-kata karena ia justru bertanya-tanya… mengapa hal sesederhana ini bisa dengan mudahnya menyapu semua gelap di hatinya?_

_Setelahnya, Sasuke mendapati cengiran itu berubah menjadi senyum maklum—yang entah kenapa masih saja terasa begitu hangat di mata Sasuke._

"_Errm... aku tahu aku mungkin tak bisa membantu…" Naruto menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, "Tapi tak ada salahnya menceritakan masalahmu padaku, 'kan? Itu lebih baik daripada kau marah-marah begitu…"_

* * *

Dan tangan kanan Sasuke yang sudah sempat mengambil biskuit, kini terpaku saat pemiliknya mengingat kembali hal yang sebenarnya baru dialaminya seminggu lalu ini.

Ia tak lagi memusingkan berapa jam yang ia lalui seakan sedang piknik dengan Naruto di pinggir danau dengan setermos kopi susu—_ya, kopi susu yang MANIS itu, pembalasan dendam sempurna dari Naruto—_dan juga sandwich, bukan toast, sebagai bekal mereka… ia juga tidak lagi terlalu memikirkan tentang dirinya yang malah diseret ke kedai ramen terdekat sepulang mereka dari sana. Ia bahkan tak lagi memusingkan bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah bisa tergolong bolos dari kantornya seharian, dan itu karena Naruto.

Yang ia pikirkan detik ini adalah satu hal yang memang baru saja ia sadari saat ini. Dan itu adalah semua perubahan yang Naruto bawa dalam hidupnya sejak ia bertemu dengannya di kedai kopi ini.

Black coffee dan Cortado.

Toast dan sandwich.

Gelap dan terang.

Semuanya terjadi begitu saja sejak ia menginjakkan kaki di kedai—ah, bukan, bahkan sejak saat Naruto yang akan pulang justru singgah serta menolong Sasuke dan mobilnya. Dan mungkin… mungkin, sangat besar kemungkinan, Narutolah alasannya mendatangi kedai ini hampir setiap hari sejak saat itu. Dan Naruto menjadi alasan… karena sepertinya, Sasuke telah 'jatuh'.

Sasuke semakin terpaku saat otaknya sampai pada kesimpulan ini.

Benarkah ia telah jatuh? Jatuh cinta? Pada Naruto?

Rasanya itu tidak mungkin… terlalu tidak mungkin. Terlebih, mereka sama-sama lelaki. Tetapi Sasuke sungguh tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kedai kopi ini—dan hidupnya, tanpa Naruto. Jika ia tidak mengenal Naruto… rasanya memang lebih baik ia tidak pernah mengenal Naruto sama sekali. Dan jika ia tak bisa memiliki Naruto di sisinya… ah, rasanya jauh lebih baik jika ia hidup sendirian selamanya.

Ya. Semuanya terasa benar sekarang. Itulah alasan mengapa tanpa Naruto pagi ini terasa—

"Oi, kalau tanganmu hanya diam begitu terus biskuitmu bisa dipatuk burung."

Sasuke bahkan tidak sempat terkejut saat mendengar suara yang sudah sangat familiar itu tepat dari sisi telinga kanannya, karena ia sudah merasakan seseorang bertumpu pada bahu di sisi yang sama, dan ia bisa langsung melihat kepala berambut pirang dari seorang pemuda yang terlihat maju dari arah belakang tubuh Sasuke—demi meraih biskuit di tangan lelaki itu dalam satu gigitan dengan mulutnya.

"Tfehee," Naruto berusaha nyengir di tengah kunyahannya, "ohayou, Sasuke."

Sasuke yang masih berusaha meredam rasa kagetnya, mencoba membuka mulutnya untuk membalas—yah, hanya sebatas mencoba.

"…Naruto!" Jiraiya berseru dari dalam, membuat si 'burung pematuk' segera menelan sisa biskuit di dalam mulutnya. Suara pria tua itu lalu terdengar semakin dekat. "Kau telat! Dari mana saja kau?"

"Ahahaha~ panjang ceritanya, Ero-sannin!" Naruto membalas sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, mulai melangkah menuju Jiraiya yang kini berdiri di depan pintu kedai dengan wajah seram sembari melipat tangan di depan dada.

Dan setelahnya Sasuke hanya bisa menahan senyum melihat Naruto beserta beragam alasan konyol yang sedang ia berikan kepada boss-nya atas keterlambatannya itu. Diraihnya cangkir yang terisi dengan Cortado tidak sampai setengahnya, lalu diteguknya lagi isinya.

Tiba-tiba saja paginya telah terasa lengkap sekarang.

Ya, ternyata itulah mengapa selama setengah tahun ini ia menjadi sangat mencintai kedai ini.

_Selama ini, semuanya karena—_

Sasuke memandang biskuit yang kini tersisa separuh di tangannya, lengkap dengan bekas gigitan Naruto. Satu senyum tipis, dan akhirnya satu gigitan baru pada biskuit itu Sasuke berikan.

—_karena kau, Naruto._

_**-  
Fin  
-**_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hate this? Like this? Please, tell me, darls! X)**


End file.
